Ask A Hetalia Character
by Nekome-Sama
Summary: This is a just another ask a character thing so send me your questions for your favorite character or any character and he or she will answer.    warning: lame summary...- -
1. Germany

**hey I'm gonna do this ask a character thing and since this is my first one i asked a friend for the first question. ^^ enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i don't own Hetalia, so don't sue me. ^^  
><strong>

**to Germany-**

**how do you really feel about N. Italy?**

**-Jade **

Jade,

Vell...um. *blushes* vell...hes like a little brother to me, I guess. Hes a pain in the butt to watch over and train but hes so sweet and- Vait...vhy am I telling you this! Go avay! D

Germany

P.S. I LIKE him...not love LIKE!

me: Yeah...he loves him...but wont admit it...*sigh* foolish fool...

**a/n yeah this one sucked...but its my first one and she asked a weird question that caught me off guard. so meh...**

**please review and ask any character anything! ^^ (if you think i may or may not know that character then list at least two and ill pick the one i know. ^^) also you can ask a character that's already been done, just a different question. arigato and byebye!**


	2. Latvia and some others

**A question for all of our younger friends, (I.E. Liechtenstien, Latvia,**

**Taiwan, Sealand, Iceland, New Zealand, etc.)~ Who knows how to play checkers?**

**Latvia, could you beat Estonia in King's Corners? Just wondering...**

**ALLI.**

hello, latvia here. um i think pretty much everyone knows how to play checkers excpet for a few people, countrys...whatever you guys call us, are like what in the world is yeah...and i could totally beat estonia in kings corners! i am-uh oh...hes glaring at me... im sorry estonia, but admit it! you where never good at playing card games! ow..okay he hit me...to answer your question, i can totaly beat him so dont listen to him. he thinks hes good at everything! now i have to run away cause e read what i wrote...hope that satisfied you! *runs away*

**A/N aw estonia we still love you. ^^ well i do anyway. now wish latvia good luck and keep those questions coming! X3 this is fun to do. ^^ oh...and i still dont own hetalia no matter how much i wish i did...XD**


	3. America

**To Alfred: **

**Why are you so cute? Haha, just kidding. How do you style your hair like that,**

**and which part of America are you from?**

**Kurai Akari**

Well Kurai, first of all...I'M NOT CUTE! I'M THE HERO, HEROES AREN'T MEANT TO BE CUTE! We're meant to be handsome...Oh and my hair? Well first I bought this cool book that I found at some random book store, (don't ask me why I was even in a book store, just go with it...) called 'How To Style Your Hair All Cool for Heroes' I saw the word 'heroes' and I bought it. Then with the help of 13 and a half cans of hairspray, England's dark magic, and lots of help from Tony. It stayed! But there's always that frickin' curl thing at the top of my head and it wont go down and when I cut it, it grows back over night. Its freaky... O.o and what part of America am I from? Well...people think its Washington D.C. but its not. I'm from New York. That's why I'm a hero! There's alot of frickin crime there (or at least there was when I was there last) and I wanted to end it and be everyone's hero! ^^ *noms on hamburger*

America

**(A/N) taadaa! i wrote three in one day! i feel accomplished. *nodnod* anyway keep the Q's coming and they'll give the A's. ^^**

**oh, i still dont own hetalia...**


	4. A Request From France

**Hi it's me AceiLyn. France wants to say something... **

**France: please put me in your story!**

me: *le gasp* AceiLyn? The AceiLyn? The one who cosplays Larxene, Karin Potter, and France and has been my friend since kindergarten! *squee!* Anyway, sure France! I can have you say goodbye to everyone in every chapter. But no pervertedness. GOT IT! ^^ I'm so happy now! *runs around all hyper like.*

p.s. guys. They're gonna start answering things in script format, I wanna see how that goes cause honestly I think itll be easier, so if its not, they'll change back to whatever its called that they where doing before. make sense? Good.

p.s.s *leans in closer* I STILL DON'T OWN HETALIA!


	5. Multiple Nations

**Awwwwww! Estonia, it's okay to suck at stuff. **

Estonia: Its not if your me! *mutters stuff*

**Thank you for answering my question Latvia. **

Latvia: Your welcome! Its fun doing this! Now Russia cant get me here! ^^

**Switzerland, what would you do if I had my boyfriend (who is**

**much bigger than you, by the way), myself, and 5 other female and gay guy**

**friends hug Liechtenstein? **

Switzerland: *cocks gun and narrows eyes* Well I would probably let you if Liechtenstein insisted. Just don't try anything, cause if you do...*fires gun in the air*

Liechtenstein: Big brother, does this mean I get a hug from them?

Switzerland: *glares even more* ...No.

**And England~, ARRRRRG! **

England: *pirate senses kick in* *pulls out random sword* Are ya here to steal my ship? Or maybe yer just here to start a fight.

Me&France: *sweatdrop* I suggest you run...

**Hellooo to Canada **

Canada: H-hello...Wait...Y-you ca-can see me? This-this is great! *hugs*

**and Belarus, How are you doing today? **

Belarus: I'm doing fine as long as a can find big brother. There he is! MARRY ME!

Russia: NO! GO AWAY! *runs away*

**Bye - Bye from ALLI.**

France: Farewell mon ami. Hononononon~

**(a/n) sorry if i messed up on the Belarus and Canada part. i didn't know if you wanted them together or apart so i chose the latter. sorry...*sweatdrop***

**i still don't own hetalia. **


	6. Japan

**japan you meanie why did you betray china (aru..) :(**

Japan: W-well...um. Because, uh...um. He always treated me like a child-

China: No i didn't!

Japan: Yes you did. Anyway as I was saying...He treated me like a child and he still does and I was sick of it. So I left. But I said sorry afterwards!

China. -_- No you didn't.

Japan:...No comment...

France: Honononnonon~ There you have it. Now, Farewell until the next chapter~


	7. Multiple Nations 2

**Hello again. Estonia, according to my geography teacher, you had a a majority**

**of the people placed in concentation camps (not Jews, homosexuals or**

**political disitents). So yeah, Ms. McLendon hates you. **

Estonia: Hello, um...I dont think that its very fare for her to say those things but yes I can tell that she hates me. *goes back to reading*

**Hnnnnnnng... England's in Pirate mode. Hnnnnnnng... so hot, God my British**

**Pirate Fetish is kicking in. Hungary, do you have a tissue?**

England: *strikes sexy pirate pose in pirate clothes*

Hungary: *stopping her own nosebleed* Yeah, here ya go...*gives you tissue*

**On a very serious subject, the reason Belarus is all crazy and trying to be**

**all incesty (is that a word?) is because no one loves her, that's right**

**Ukraine I'm looking at you! Love your sister because no matter how much she**

**hurts you, you are ethicly bound to her. And Latvia, if you lived with me**

**Russia couldn't get to you. He'd be too by my sunflowers in my front yard.**

Belarus: Finally! Someone who knows the truth!

Ukraine: But...but. Shes scary!

Russia: Hmmm...I can try to...

**Canada, if I couldn't see you would I fight with my mother to get her to let**

**me go to Ontario? Hmm?**

Canada: Um, I don't know...*sweatdrop*

**France, I swear to god if you do that again I will *beep* *beep* your *beep***

**with a *beep*-ing *beep* after I *beep* with a *beep*.**

France: But all I did was say goodbye to you. Whats so wrong with that?

Me: *hits upside the head*

**Adios! ~ ALLI.**

Spain: Adios, mi amigo! *perfect smile*


	8. Japan 2

_-_- wow, to be honest japan he has every right to call you childish!_

_you cut open someone's back (well, you "dad" if you think about it) because he was calling you a child because in china children are cute!_

_oh well, we all make mistakes, how old were you when this happened?_

_-minimintychip _

**Japan: I-I have nothing to say to that...**

**China: Aiyah! The children at my place are cute huh, aru?**

**Japan: *sigh* But to be honest, I really didn't keep track on how old I was back then, so I don't really know.**

**Me: *facepalm* And there ya go! It took forever for me to actually do this, but I did it! Now I have to go do three more, so...ciao~!**


	9. Me sorta

_*smirk* it's me again I want to have the countries play truth or dare *evil smirk*_

_But first let me kidnap south Korea X3 you have an idea what I might do to him *smirk*_

_-karin-chan2000_

**Me: Hm...I wanna do a Truth or Dare fanfic now...THANKS A LOT FOR THE NEW FANFIC IDEA WHEN I HAVE TO WORK ON SEVERAL ALREADY! Dammit...Phfft! No way girl! I called South Korea first! And that means I called his curl too! Gosh!**


	10. Canada

_Canada, I just want you to know we all love you! yes most people can see you but they choose to ignore you but not me!_

_-karin-chan2000_

**Canada: R-really? People actually love me? W-why would they ignore me? B-but I'm glad that y-you're not.**

**Me: ...Who the hell are you?**

**Canada: *opens mouth***

**Me: OH I KNOW WHO YOU ARE1 YOU'RE AMERICA'S HAT!**

**Canada: N-no. Look at the map. *pulls a map out of no where* *points* S-see. I'm ON TOP of America.**

**Me: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...You top America...hehehehehehehe. *runs away with the map***

**Canada: *sighs* Finally. **

**(A/N) And that's the truth about what Canada is. XD**


	11. England

_I have a question for England: What is your opinion on Sealand?_

_-clarinet97 _

**England: Well Clarinet, my opinion on my annoying, obnoxious little brother is quite simple. And, it should be obvious. The little wanker is loud, annoying and obnoxious (as I have stated before), bratty and just a big nuisance!**

**Sealand: Take that back you jerk of the jerks!**

**England: When did you get here?**

**Sealand: About when I heard my name. So I heard everything you said! Take this you wanker! *kicks England in the shin***

**England: BLOODY HELL! You'll pay for that! **

**Sealand: If you can catch me! *runs away***

**England: *chases after Sealand***

**(A/N) And there ya go! Ah, you can't you just feel the love? Ah. and I'm glad you think these are funny!**


	12. Germany 2

**(A/N) _Things like this are translations._**_  
><em>

_Germany,_

_Guten Abend! Meine name Vulcanblood! Mein Deutsch? Es ist gut? Neine? Dachte so... XD_

_Ohnehin, Ich liebe Dich *heart*!_

_(P.S. herüberkommen und machen ein Schnitzel und Apfelstrudel mit mir?)_

_Gute Nacht!_

_-Vulcanblood_

_**(Germany,**_

_**Good evening! My name Vulcanblood! My German? It is good? No? Thought so ... XD**_

_**Anyway, I love you *heart*!**_

_**(PS come over and make a schnitzel and apple strudel with me?)**_

_**Good night!)**_

**Germany: Hallo Vulcanblood. Dein Deutsch ist eigentlich recht gut, wenn ich so sagen darf. * errötet * Ähm ... okay? Ich denke, ich kann, würde ich meine planen obwohl überprüfen. Italien und mein Bruder sind immer halten mich auf Trab.**

_**(Germany: Hello Vulcanblood. Your German is actually pretty good, if I do say so myself. *blushes* Er...okay? I think I can, I would have to check my schedule though. Italy and my brother are always keeping me busy.)**_

**(A/N) Hello, it is me, the only one here speaking English. But anyway, Germany. Italy and your brother are always keeping you busy? *wink wink nudge nudge* Anyway, I'm glad I decided to do this ask a character thing. Its fun! :D**


	13. Canada 2

_Canada I feel sorry for you sooooooo can I have a hug?_

_-karin-chan2000_

**Canada: T-thank you for b-being sorry for me. U-um...sure, you c-can have a hug! *hugs***

**(A/N) Aw~! See, Canada you're loved! Hehehehehehe, short chapter is short. Is this even considered a chapter? Or an actual story? No. No it isn't. Cause it's an ask a hetalia character thing! XD**


	14. GermanyItaly, China, France

***sobbing* Soy triste porque tú odias mi! Por que? Germany... why did you stab me? Italy! Why did Germany stab me?**

Germany: ...What?

Italy: Ve~? Doitsu, you stabbed her?

Germany: N-nein! I don't remember doing such a thing!

Italy: VE!

**So, China is the third largest country (behind Canada and Russia) ... so how does the statement 'The only country larger than China is the US.'**

China: ...n-no comment!

America: *snickers*

**And France, that was for England!**

France: *LE GASP*

England: Ha! In your face cheesy monkey!

**LOVE ALLI**

Me: BIE! \(=3=)/

**A/N For the disclaimer, go to the first chapter thingy I think.**


	15. Germany 3

**Dear Germany,**

**WHAT! *trembles in fear***

**I invited Russia too... I was sort of counting on you coming... YOU ARE LEAVING ME ALONE WITH IVAN!**

**Did I mention that I'M ONLY THIRTEEN?**

**Ima die now...**

**Love,**

**V~B**

Germany: You invited Russia? Foolish girl...I'll be right over. Don't move or let him in your house until I'm there. Got that!


	16. Canada 3

**Who's this Canada person? XD KIDDING**

Me: PHHHHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT! XD

Canada: *sulks*

Me: Aw! Its okay Canadia.

Canada: *sniffle*


	17. Random Statement from Karin

**I, for some random reason, want to tell everybody that I am English, French, Scottish, Irish, Dutch, etc. WHAT HAVE YOU NATIONS BEEN DOING TO MAKE ME SO CONFUSED OF WHAT MY HERITAGE IS?**

Them: *looks at each other* That's a story for another day. Plus, it would ruin your mind. We'll tell you when you're older.

Me: Oh dear geebus.

**(A/N****) Hey! I has a question, how do you do that line thing that I see in fanfictions everywhere?** **I need to know!**


	18. America 2

Hey America,

Was there was a personification for the Native Americans? Most think she'd be your mother. If yes, what was he/she like? if not,How are you so sure he/she didn't exist?

-Jess

**America: Hmmm...*gets into thinking pose* Now that I think about it, I think I remember someone before I met Iggybrows...I think it was Native America...*shrugs* I aint so sure. *gets book thrown at him from england due to use of the word aint* Oooooooooow...**


	19. England, Canada, America

Hi England :) have you ever considered taking America and Sealand to a certain popular dungeon attraction on Tooley street in London? It might help America get over his fear of ghosts and scare Sealand into behaving :) cruel I know but I know how annoying younger siblings can be.

**England: Ah yes. Thank you for reminding me Ive been meaning to do that for quite some time now...**

Canada, would you like a hug?

**Canada: A hug? S-sure! I-I mean you DID realize I was h-here...*hugs***

America, do you and Canada speak to Mexico? She/he is kinda your neighbour and I'm curious :)

**America: MEXICO BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME OR ELSE IM GONNA KILL HIM! *makes a wall of cereal boxes* He is freaking creepy!**

**Canada: No...no we dont...**

*a little extra...*

Me: I LOVE THAT DUNGEON! :D I wanna go to it soooo bad!


	20. Canada 4

Canada! Why does Spain hate me? He won't even answer me now! I'm sooo aloneeee! *sobbing*

**Canada: W-what?**

**Spain: QUE?! No no no I dont hate you! *hugs* See I give you hugs!**

**ALSO THANKS KARIN! That line thing is really helpful now X3  
><strong>


	21. Switzerland, Denmark, Finland

To Mr. Suisse: So...You think that the pajamas that Liechtenstein made for you

are cute, huh?

**Swissy-land: Uh...y-yeah...cute...**

To Mr. Denmark: King of Northern Europe, you are?

**Denmark: Ja, I am the King of Europe and proud of it! *epic pose***

To Mr. Finland: Is Santa Claus a Finnish?

**Finland: Of course!**

That's all! Ijō! Thanks!

**Me: =w= Thanks for stopping by!**


	22. Sweden and England

**To Sweden, Whats your thoughts on PewDiePie?**

Sweden: PewDiePie? I watch all his videos and sometimes, we get together and have coffee! *totally OOC*

**England what were you smoking when you thought up of Salad Fingers and where can I get some**

England: *groans* Not that memory again...Salad Fingers was made up when I was VERY high and drunk. Kids, do NEVER get drunk AND get high at the same time EVER!

Netherlands: What he means is, do it. Its fun!


	23. Alfred, Canada, France

**To Alfred:**

**You sound like my little brother here "I'M NOT CUTE! I'M THE HERO, HEROES AREN'T MEANT TO BE CUTE". Except he's six...**

America: *eyes get all big and teary eyed* Hes six and hes a hero to? Yes!~ *celebrates*

**Dear Canada,**

**CANADIAN! UH HUH! FUCK YEAH! GO CANADIANS, GO CANADIANS, GO CANADIANS! *does totally not sexy hulla hoop hips dance thingy, which will be perceived as sexy be self until further notice***

Canada: ._. Um...go Cana...da?

**I HAVE A QUESTION! Okay, now that I have your attention;**

**Dear France,**

**What's it like being a totally shameless bastard? And are your balls made of steel, because I'm pretty sure that they get kicked a lot...?**

France: *super serial face* I have balls of steel. *intense stare* BALLS. OF. STEEEEEEEEEEEL! *turns back to normal* *LE GASP!* I am not a shameless bastard! *flips hair and sparkles* But its pretty fun!


	24. Iceland, France, Spain, Japan

**Spain! Japan! Iceland! France! Hullo! :D**

**I was wondering, how do your languages' grammar and sentence structure work? I'm trying to learn all of your languages with the hopes of moving to one of your countries (especially yours, Japan, because your place is kick-ass awesome! *u*) if my family could stop buggin me about staying within the U.S. long enough to actually let me leave (Sorry, Al...) So far, I know that in Spanish, the adjective comes before the noun! And I believe that in Iceland, to make the singular noun become plural, the suffix "-ir" must be added to the end! I'm a little bit there! :D**

France, Iceland, Japan: Uuuuuuuuh...

Spain: Si that's right...

Me: We cant answer that... ._. Sorry...

**Also, Iceland, if you're still calling Norway "Big Brother", then I'd like for you to call me "Big Sister!" :D Do it! Do it! *whispers in your ear in sexy voice* You know you want to...**

Iceland: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *flails* NOW THERE'S TWO OF THEEEEEM! *runs for his life*

**Ta-ta for now! ;D**


	25. Netherlands, America

**To Netherlands, You're a great influence. Please tell me more cool things to do *rolls eyes* Although it sounds like fun.**

Netherlands: I know right?! I'm such a freaking awesome influence! And of course its fun!

**And To America, I blame you for my little brother running around saying hes spider man or hes a hero. Fix it. From TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone.**

America: o3o Why would you want it fixed?! He could grow up to be an actual hero! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	26. Swissyland, Prussia, Australia, Romania

**Admin: Actually I would ask my precious Norge something because he's number one, but I am actually making a 'Ask Norway' at the moment, so it would be stupid...**

**Norway: You're writing too much.**

**Admin: Back to topic. Er..**

**Dear Switzerland,**

**what would you do, if I would run over to you, while screaming fangirlie like and hug you after that?**

Switzerland: Uh...I would...um...*explodes*

**Dear Prussia,**

**hmm.. if you could be a girl, would you choose to be one?**

Prussia: *thinks* Hm...ja and nein...I mean like I would have AWESOME BOOBS cuz Im AWESOME like that. BUT I'd lose mein awesome 5 meters...

**Dear Australia,**

**can I have your koala? Have you ever tried 2P!England's cupcakes?**

Australia: ._. My koala? Nooooo! Hes my friiiieeeennnnnd! And 2p Englands cupcakes? Um...no. I have not...mate...

**Dear Romania,**

**can I have a hug? And what do you think of RoBul?**

Romania: :D Someone remembered I exist! *glomps and nuzzles* RoBul? Whats that?

Me: -_- *shows him*

Romano: o_o Thats awesome...I mean what?

**Hmmm.. that's it. :) Thanks for answering.**

Me: You're welcome~ And I'll have to check out your 'Ask Norway' thing. :D


	27. Asians

**Asia Countries,**

**Who's shorter? China, or Japan?**

**Sincerely,**

**panda-aru-yo**

Asians: *looks at each other* *half of them say china and half of them say japan* WHAT?! NU UH! *they have this full out argument that ends with North Korea nuking them all*

North Korea: China. Japan is secretly a midget wearing high heels. There.

South Korea: :D I knew it!


	28. BTT and Romano

**Haha, these are great! Wow, I can't believe only ONE PERSON has had a**

**question/comment for Prussia! I shall fix it. In fact, I has questions for all**

**of the btt**

**Prussia: Since we all know you are by far the most awesome man/country out**

**there, is it annoying to be stuck with so many less-awesome countries?**

Prussia: Of course! Kesesesesese! The dont appreciate the awesome me!

**France: Your accent is smexy. So I guess it's okay that you have no real**

**military power. *eyes get all big an hopeful* Hug?**

France: Honhonhon~ Of course~ *hugs and INSERT RAPE FACE HERE*

**Romano: I know most people seem to like your brother better than you. But you**

**are fucking fantastic. On so many levels. How's it feel to be so fantastic?**

**Can I have a hug from you? Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?**

Romano: *huffs and folds arms* No hug for you...and for being so fucking fantastic? Its totally epic. Not even kidding.

**Spain: I...don't really have a question for you. But I hope you know that you**

**have a hot ass.**

Spain: :D Gracias~~~ *does the macarena for random awesomeness*

**Now, one more thing. Fanservice Spamano or PruHun? Maybe?**

Nekome: ^^; I dont really like hetero. Sorry. BUT! I will give you Spamano! *everything turns into an auditorium with big red curtains and EVERYTHING!* *curtains open and big spotlight shines on spain and romano*

Spain: :D Yay~

Romano: GAH! WHATS GOING ON?!

Nekome: *appears on stage wearing a magician outfit* I will now make two guys...MAKE OUT! *shoves their faces together* o3o Kissy kissy!

Romano: ,ASJDFHJKASDNFJ,NHASHFJKSDKFAHSDJFNJKSDBNJFK ASDHJFHASJLDCHJSDBFJKASDBJFJ KSDNHBSDJKFASJKDFKSDKFSJKDFH A CHIGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII!

Spain: Fusososososo! *kisses him and drags him off* FRANCE I NEED TO BORROW YOUR VIBRATOR!

France: HONHONHON!

Romano: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Nekome: :3 That was fun.


	29. America 3

**Hey America guess what... I DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT! *continues singing the song***

America: *twitches eye* SHUT UP! *strangles*

* * *

><p><strong>AN *FLIPS EVERYTHING***


	30. Multiple

Hi-oh!

**Prussia; MAY AWESOME-NESS REIGN FOREVER! Sorry about that! Who's your favorite: Austria or Germany?**

Prussia: *fist pumps* Im awesome. Okay my favourite? DUH! Germany! Hes mein burder!

**Canada; PANCAKES AND MAPLE SYRUP MUST BE A MUST IN DAILY DIETS OF EVERYONE! I would be so happy!**

Canada: o3o I love you now...

**America; How's Connecticut? Screw that, how are all of the states? lol you must be continually pissed at your cow-lick!**

America: The states are AWESOME! And yes...the stupid thing is SO ANNOYING!

**Italy; PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What is your favorite type of pasta?**

Italy: *thinks* Hmm...scampi! PAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~~~~~

**Belgium; THANK YOU FOR THE BEST THING EVER! CHOCOLATE!**

Belgium: OMG You're welcome! :D

**Germany; Guten tag! How's day to day life in Germany?**

Germany: Guten tag. Day to day life in Germany is how it is anywhere else I guess...

Nekome: Nu uh...

**Hungary; Which company do you order your frying pans from? I need a set *glares at France***

Hungary: *laughs* I just get them from the store. Austria always buys them for me. :3

**France; Your lucky I don't have a frying pan on me, I only have my head phones! *goes to strangle him* stop being a goddamn bloody perverted wanker! Ugh you disgust me! (not trying to be too harsh there, thought! Just stop being a perv! Danke!)**

France: ._. *runs for his life* I'M INNOCENT! ...KIND OF!

**China; NiHao! Wojiao Yi Li Sha? Ni hao ma? Wo hen hao aru! (hello my name is Lissy how are you? i am good)**

China: Ni hao! *insert other chinese words Im to lazy to look up* *flails and gives you a panda*

**Japan; Konichewa (please tell me i spelled that right!) What is life like in Japan, on say, a Christian holiday? Do you celebrate Halloween?**

Japan: Konnichiwa. Uh...*before he can say anything he gets nuked by North Korea*

N. Korea: YES HE DOES! HE DRESSES UP LIKE A FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!

China: -_- Aru...

_(A/N You were close!)_

**Russia; Privet! (again, spelled right?) How do you plan for "everyone to become one with Mother Russia, da?"**

Russia: Privet~ My plan is for my little Baltic states to help me brainwash everyone and then all will become one with Mother Russia~ *realizes he just told you his plan* *PURPLE AURA OF DOOOOOOOM!* I must kill you now~ Kolkolkolkolkol...*pulls out pipe*

(A/N Yup! Ya spelled it right lassie!)

**Britain; My favorite person/country/accent of all! God I love it! *mumbles under her breath about sexy Brits in pirate clothes and how sexy they are* LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! ((no offense to anyone!))**

Britain: HUZZAH! *dances around*

(LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!)

**Love,**

**the germanirishscottishbritisham ericanfrenchandflemish european mutt,**

**Lissy**

**((longest review-ever))**

**Nekome: XD I love long reviews! Thanks for...reviewing though! :D**


	31. Multiple 2

**To Netherlands, I was being sarcastic but I know what I say. Sarcasm it fails to hit the people who cant sense the mood.**

Netherlands: ...Wha? ._. *stoned*

**To America : You will fix it. If you love Florida you will fix it. That's all I have to say.**

America: I LOVE FLORIDA! *hero pose*

**England : *Bows down* Hello father of Dubstep. I have just realized you invented it. You are also the father of Little Mix, Muse and Example. All hail the holy one *-***

England: *fails in attempt to wiggle his gigantic eyebrows* Yes I am kinda like a holy person aren't I?

**Australia : Hello my country, You have a koala my uncle has Kangaroos which I adopt. Your move.**

Australia: o_o ...Um...parle? Eh heh. *still trying to act cool*

**Canada : I love you to death but please no more singers, stick to food products.**

Canada: Hey at least I didn't give you guys A LOT of singers. *folds arms* *glares at America in particular*

**To Italy : Do you like Pizza more than pasta. I mean there is a Pizza vending machine but not a pasta one. *suspicious eyes* Whats you evil plan. Trick us into a state of ease and stab us in the back. I'm onto you Mafia boy.**

Italy: Ve...*runs into a room labeled "TOTALLY NOT A SECRET MAFIA ROOM"* PEOPLE ARE ONTO UUUUUUSSSSSS! *destroys vending machine*

**To Romano : I'm watching you too.**

Romano: I'm watching you too. All day. Every day. Everywhere. You're not safe. *evil smirk* *gets hit with a pizza from Italy's crazy smashing*

**From TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone**

**P.s To Russia: Hi Comrade**

Russia: ^J^ ~

**P.P.s To Prussia : Keep calling yourself Awesome and one day by some miracle it will happen**

Prussia: *epic fist pump* YES!~ ...Wait what?! *sulks*


	32. Swissyland, Prussia, Australia Romania 2

**Oh, Schweiz dear! You're so cute! *giggles* Can I have you? Forever? You're mine!**

Switzerland: O_O

**Dear Prussia,**

**Yup, boobs are awesome. Hm, yah.. that's true. Maybe for one day? I could ask Norge to turn you into one!**

Prussia: o3o If you did I would like, love you for forever.

**Dear Australia,**

**Oh *sob*.. Oh, I give you one! I've got one after commenting on 'Letters and Cupcakes'! It's oreo. Hope you don't mind. *hands cupcake* Uhmm.. can you tell me a bit about the kookaburra? I need some information about it for school!**

Australia: *OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM* Well. Theyre really large ya know. Um...they can be found anywhere ranging from humid places to dry places um...basically anywhere where food can be easily found and stuff. *shrug* Sorry, dont know much.

**And for cute Roro,**

**hug meee! Oh, of course I did! It's just awful that these stupid idiots didn't involved awesome you in the anime! And poor Australia...**

Romania: *laughs* Yes!~ *hugs really tight*

**Hm, so you don't have anything against this awesome pairing with you and your best friend? Or are you together? That would be sooo cute *faints***

Romania: *laughs* *shrug* I enjoy being shipped actually. o3o Just I like that pairing cuz I get to bug Bul with it. *evil look* *goes back to innocent* I should ask him on a date...

**For Admin: I would love to see you there!**

Nekome: Sweet!~ I havent had time lately but I'll stop by now. ^_^;


	33. England America Prussia Canada Sealand

**To everyone I've just had sugar so im going to annoy hehehe.**

Nekome: WELCOME! :D

**To England : First, 'I like it when the red water comes out' and second 'The feeling of rust between my salad fingers is almost orgasmic ' Trolololol.**

England: *flips out* NO HES OUT TO GET MEEEE!

Scotland: *evil smirk* Hehehehehehehe...thanks for the new way to make him piss his pants...

**To America : Since everything is supersized in America what are you trying to make up for? Trolololol**

America: O~O...Nothing!

**To Prussia : You stole your name from Russia. Trolololol**

Prussia: NU UH!...MAYBE!...I DID...NOT! *blabs on about how awesome he is*

**To Canada : So your on top of America hey. Trolololol**

Canada: *blinks* ...Whoa. Hey Al...*wonders off to find America*

**To Sealand : We are both 13 who have annoying older brothers. Lets run away together and create an evil plan to kill all older brothers and realize were wrong at the last moment and one of us sacrifices our lives to save all older brothers and the other realizes the love the dead one and is depressed until they meet a person who reminds them of one, falls in love with them and die at an old meets the other in heaven or more likely for me hell.**

Sealand: :D Sounds like fun! *gets on a nyan cat* Hope upon my trusty stead and let us be off!

**Thank you and sorry for party rocking if your mad. Its the sugar. From TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone**

Nekome: You're ALWAYS welcome here darling~


	34. Lots

Hello again!

Nekome: HI! *Mr. Tie face*

**Russia~ Don't kill me! *eeps and hides behind pirate England* I w-want to be p-peaceful with M-Mother R-Russia, d-da? (ps your purple aura doesnt scare me, its really cool actually!)**

Russia: ^J^ ~~

**Pirate England~ I know your theme song I'm Sexy and I know it! Anyway...protect me from Russia...pwease *puppy eyes***

Pirate Iggy: THAT IS SO MY THEME SONG! ಥ_ಥ I will protect you as if my life depends on it...after I eat my bagel. *nom*

**England~ let your pirate self out more please! He's as awesome as Prussia! *hums long live the queen***

England: No! Hes evil! o3o

**Canada~ Love you too! Gah aren't they amazing, pancakes and syrup?**

Canada: *gasp* :O Yes!

**Prussia~ *fist pumps with him* alright! geez! no need to go overboard on the awesome, just because you want to challenge my awesomeness, which, by the way is awesomer then yours!**

Prussia: *intense stare* What...did you...JUST SAY.

**Italy~ Ve! Mine to! Yay!**

Italy: Ve!~

**France- You get a normal line. Not my special squiggle. The only reason I am doing this is because I am french and I could be your female twin, with out the accent. You are in no way innocent.**

France: D: Why do you hate me so much?

**Hungary~ Okay, tanks!**

Hungary: Welcome~ :D

**China~ Tanks for the panda! I love it! *hug the panda then him* tanks!**

China: *hug* Aiyah~

**Japan~ What is a normal day like during a world conference meeting?**

Japan: Oh boy...well it usually starts out with everyone being all calm, then America comes because he is ALWAYS late. Then people start bickering and that leads to yelling and then Germany gets mad and *rubs forehead* Im getting a headache just thinking about it...

**America~ Watch Grave Encounters with me? I love horror things and Ive seen it before so its not that big of a deal!**

America: DUDE OF COURSE I WILL! *IS A TOTAL HERO*

**Love,**

**the germanirishscottishbritisham ericanfrenchandflemish european mutt,**

**Lissy**

Nekome: *waves* BYYYYYYYE


	35. Spain Iceland Japan France England

**Hola, Espana! I got it right?! Yay, I really am close to my goal, then! Screw Japan, I'm gonna move to your country! :D Well, no, I really would like to visit his place from time to time... Oh! I shall have an international five-way with you, Iceland, France, and Japan! *is totally oblivious to how wrong that sounded* :D**

Spain, Iceland, and Japan: o_o Um...

France: Honhonhon~ I totally agree~

**Iceland! *runs after him* Come back! I just want to congratulate you and your boss for achieving true gender equality! Also: CALL ME BIG SISTER! 8D**

Iceland: *runs faster* NOOOOOONONONONONONONONONONON ONONONONONONONONONO!

**England, you probably get this a lot, but I don't care: your food sucks. Good news, though: I like your punk style, you know, when you feel like straying from the stiff, old, "gentleman" look! :D**

England: *folds arms* First, my food is really good. O~O Second, um...thanks I think...

**Adios, Sayonara, and ciao!**

Nekome: *flails* HERES A COOKIE! *gives cookie*


	36. Russia

**to Russia why are you scared of Belarus? Arent you stronger?**

Russia: Ah, da. I am stronger in...ways...but shes just so creepy and scary! TT~TT


	37. Russia 2 kinda

Thanks for doing my question and Russia is my favorite country so tell him I feel sorry for him

Nekome: You're welcome and okay~

Russia: O~O


	38. Russia and England

**Hi I have a question for Russia. Do you want to hangout some time?**

Russia: Hang out? Oh!~ Of course! ^J^

**And England have you ever met Doctor Who and I mean any of the 11 doctors and have you ever been in the tardis.(blue police box)**

England: ...Oh right. The Doctor. Yes, I have met them all. All pleasant blokes in my opinion. As for the TARDIS...I have once, but I can barely remember worth a horses tail about it.


	39. Australia and Canada

So I've got two questions...

Australia, Gold Coast or Sydney? And do you get along with New Zeland?

Australia: *thinks for a moment* I would have to say...Gold Coast. *shrugs* Oh Zealand, Zealand, Zealand...fine piece of ass right there. *grins* I like to think we get along. We're like frenemies I guess.

Canada, what was it like being raised be France...I mean, considering he's a gay Pervy possible rapist...

Canada: Oh, it was okay I guess...hes not a rapist, hes just very passionate about love...*nuzzles Kuma's head* And depending on the time of day the French go either way. He was a good papa though. So thats good.


	40. Allies

**Um...hello, directed to all the Allies. I just have some questions and whatnot...**

**England: Most of my friends and I don't understand why everyone hates your cooking. It isn't that bad, really. But do you know why, or are we forever left in question?**

England: *huffs* Those wankers dont understand good food when they taste it. Although, it might be because whenever I'm feeling rather pissed off towards a certain person, I put something horrible retched in my cooking. That might be why they dont like it.

**America: How much money do you spend on burgers daily? Please let it be over 3,000 dollars, or else I owe so many people SOOO much money!**

America: Oh dear lady liberty...*thinks hard*...*smoke starts coming out of ears*...I would have to say AT LEAST 5 grand. Tops. I have states to feed too!

**Canada: It's Gucci, Matthew! I remember you! Forget the other countries, you rock!**

Canada: *gets all happy and giddy* Really? You really mean it? Thank you so much!

**Russia: Why is everyone so scared of you? I'm sure you only want a friend! And so, I will be your friend. Until the day I die, in fact!**

Russia: You...you will be Russia's friend? Russia has a friend now! Haha! ^J^ I think everyone is just jealous that I'm better looking and stronger than them.

**China: Do you know about the vocaloid Nekomura Iroha? I think you'd like her. But I won't tell you why, you have to find out yourself.**

China: Nekomura Iroha? I'll have to look her up. I think I remember Japan talking about her.

**France: My sister won't aprove, but could you be my big brother? I've always wanted a nii-san. And you seem like a nice role model.**

France: HONHONHON I AM A NICE ROLEMODEEEELLL~ I think your sister just needs a big hug from big brother~ =3=~

**Um...well, I have nothing else to ask, really...**

**Best regards,**

**Kitty Sennen**

Me: *whispers* ily im sorry im melted


	41. France

**Love the 'Le Gasp' Lol! France you are wierd..,.**

France: *stares at you* You...YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE ALL THE FAB AND LEFT NONE FOR YOU.


	42. Russia 3

**Russia are you fat or are you just buff?**

Russia: *looks down at self* I dont think I'm fat...and I think that I am rather average...is it the coat? Does the coat make me look fat?

((Me in the distance: yeeeessssssssss))


	43. Lichtenstein

**Lichtenstein would you kiss Switzerland?**

Lichtenstein: Huh? Kiss him? Of course I would he's my big bruder.

Switzerland: NODONTLISTENTOWHATTHEY'RESAYINGYOUWOULDN'TKISSMEMAYBEONTHECHEEKBUTNOTHINGELSEYOUAREAYOUNGGIRL *Rage Quit*


End file.
